Insoportablemente odioso
by Sthefynice
Summary: Lo que Rika realmente pensaba cuando se topó con uno de los más grandes Tamers legendarios, por primera vez.


**Insoportablemente odioso**

**Summary:** Lo que Rika realmente pensaba cuando se topó con uno de los más grandes Tamers legendarios, por primera vez.

**Disclaimer:** Como cosa rara, Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation y Bandai. Los derechos de la franquicia son repartidos entre ellos.

**Notas Finales:**Pues bien, debo aclarar que desde que vi retazos de Tamer en mi infancia, siempre me imaginaba a Rika con Takato. De hecho, shipeo a esa pareja. Este pequeño drabble ocurrió cuando retomé Tamers (aún no la he visto completa) en el cap. 28, y me inspiré de inmediato; la idea estaba muy buena para dejarla pasar, así que voilá! Ignoro si alguien más ha abordado esto, ya que aún soy novata en el fandom. En resumen, este pequeño drabble está basado en el ya anteriormente mencionado cap., momentos después que Ryo apareciera al rescate.

Oh, aprovecho para invitarlos al Foro Latino Digimon, _"Proyecto 1-8" _en donde la diversión siempre estará a la orden del día.

Sin más preámbulos, espero que les guste ;D

* * *

**I.**

**A**penas habían pasado pocos minutos desde que se encontraron con él, y ya no le agradaba. En absoluto.

Es más, hasta comenzaba a _odiarlo_. Creyéndose la gran cosa, como si él fuese el único Tamer legendario del planeta. Gracias a su _misteriosa desaparición_, su impecable título como Reina de los Digimons había pasado a primer plano, pero casi todos sabían que la batalla final, del Torneo, lo había ganado Akiyama. Luego de su larga ausencia, ella como segunda al puesto, había tomado limpiamente su lugar.

_Una victoria amarga._

Así lo sentía, porque realmente quería volver a enfrentarle, poseer el título por derecho, de manera limpia y sin artimañas, porque así era ella. Su honor lo era todo en la vida y no necesitaba de la maldita lástima de nadie, ¡la lástima era para los débiles y ella _NO _era una persona débil! ¡Jamás!

Maldijo por enésima vez la imprudencia de de Hirokazu y Kenta, ¡amigos de Takato tenían que ser! ¡Si ellos no la hubiesen seguido, estaba más que segura que nada de esto hubiera pasado!

—¿Rika? —Habló Renamon, en su voz podía oírse cierto tono de preocupación— ¿estás bien? No has dicho ninguna palabra desde el ocaso, excepto para maldecir a Akiyama.

—Mejor así. —Espetó, de brazos cruzados. Estaba al otro extremo del lugar donde ellos habían decidido a acampar, sin su consentimiento, por supuesto. Ya que el gran increíble Ryo Akiyama hace finalmente su acto de presencia, ahora se creen que tienen derecho de ignorarla. Pues bien, más adelante sentirán su ira. Nadie se metía con Rika Nonaka y salía bien librado en el intento.

Escuchó murmullos y apagados cuchicheos, anticipando de antemano que hablaban mal de ella, como para variar. Proporcionándole información al enemigo que bien puede resultar del todo errónea, haciéndole quedar mal ante él, de alguna manera.

_Pero qué demonios, ¡si a mí ni me importa qué es lo que él piensa de mí!_—Se reprochó mentalmente, enojándose consigo misma. Esto era el colmo, este no era su día de suerte, definitivamente.

Cuando ese Digimon había derrotado a Renamon sin mucho esfuerzo, estaba pensando en distintas posibilidades de salir bien librada en esa batalla. Jamás pensó en pedir ayudar, ni siquiera esos zopencos niños que no son Tamers podían socorrerla. Porque Rika ni por asomo creía que ese absurdo par mereciera compañeros digitales, le parecía una idea tan descabellada que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Ser Tamer no era para nada un juego, y en efecto, no todos tienen la capacidad para asumir tal liderazgo y responsabilidad.

No como ella lo hacía y lo demostraba en cada batalla.

Cuando alguien intervino en la batalla por ella, se sorprendió cuando volteó y se encontró con el mismísimo Ryo Akiyama. Había pasado un poco más de un año sin verle, y sólo bastó un pequeño vistazo para reconocerle de inmediato. Situación que verdaderamente odió, porque aún recuerda como se quedó totalmente _paralizada _como si hubiese visto un _fantasma _mientras que éste se cargaba sin problemas al Digimon villano. Con ese profundo gesto de concentración y superioridad que siempre había odiado y que en secreto, muy, muy en el fondo, _admiraba._

Y es que la gota de su paciencia rebasó el límite cuando el muy maldito se _atrevió_, con todo el descaro del mundo, a _reprocharle _que por qué ella no le había agradecido que él salvara su vida. Como si fuera una de sus malditas fans. Como si fuese simplemente una más del montón, carente de voluntad y de sentimientos, privada de lo que verdaderamente quería. Como si no tuviera derecho alguno de sencillamente, decidir _ignorarlo como el gusano que es y que deberá ser._

Rika se incorporó, enfurecida. No lo toleraba. Sencillamente no toleraba su aptitud, y su persona. Quería golpearlo, quería insultarlo… sentía tantas cosas dentro de sí, que era como un torbellino de sensaciones y aún no se explicaba que cada vez que intentara hablar con él, se quedaba _sin palabras _y le costara actuar de manera natural y normal delante de él. Odiaba esto, lo odiaba, los odiaba a todos.

—Vámonos, Renamon. —Sentenció, ya tomando sus cosas y alejándose finalmente de ellos. Su fiel compañera, siguiéndole los pasos. No necesitaba cerciorarse de ello, al menos.

Los chicos insistieron un poco en que se quedara, que era peligroso. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, sencillamente le dejaron tranquila, justo como inicialmente quería. Porque nadie más que ella mandaba y cuestionaba sus decisiones.

Sin embargo, a cada paso que daba, podía sentir la mirada de Ryo como si ésta quemara su nuca.

Lo odió más por eso.


End file.
